Loric
The Loric are the sentient species from the planet Lorien. Loric closely resemble humans, to the point that humans cannot tell the difference between a Loric and a human. Unlike the Mogadorians they do not possess distinct features that would make them stand out amongst ordinary humans. There are two different types of people within the Loric species, the Garde and Cêpan. History The Loric have a close historical connection to the planet Earth and human development. They have been present at many crucial moments in mankind's history. They aided early humans in the discovery of fire as well as giving them the means to develop language similar to their own. Despite the strong interaction between the two races, the Loric never abducted or experimented on humans. While there have been genuine instances of alien abduction on Earth, these are likely the doings of the Mogadorians, possibly as a prelude to an invasion similar to Lorien's. There seems to be only one language among the Loric people, although they curiously speak English as well; though since they have visited Earth many times throughout the course of human civilization, they may have learned it through humans, or perhaps the English language itself may have come from the Loric. Sub-Species Garde Garde are the Loric who obtain Legacies. They are known as the defenders of Lorien. Garde possess superhuman strength, speed, endurance and durability plus an assortment of other superhuman abilities. Cêpan Cêpan are the Loric who do not obtain Legacies, however they possess other skills such as enhanced intelligence. They are responsible for running the planet while Garde are responsible for defense. Each Garde is assigned a Mentor Cêpan at birth to help them train and develop their Legacies. Lorien Lorien is the planet on which the Loric evolved. Lorien is the fourth planet of six in its solar system. Lorien's sun, described as being two times bigger than Earth's sun, is mostly likely a B-type Star B-Type Stars. (2011). due to its blue color. Loric Culture The Loric are a very harmonious and happy race, that very rarely get into conflict with each other or other planets. Loric are a monogamous race, generally falling in love only once and staying with that person for the rest of their life, often starting a family with that person. However, there are the occasional Loric who fall in love with another person (Katarina, for example). Marriages occur within the Loric commonly around the ages of twenty-five to thirty-five. Marriages on Lorien have nothing to do with law or papers as they do on Earth; they are based more on promise and commitment. When a Garde child is born, he or she are raised by their grandparents. It is unknown whether they are raised by their maternal or paternal grandparents. The purpose of them to be raised by the grandparents and not their parents is that their parents must have time to hone and strength their legacies. Soon after the time they become married and have children of their own, they are able to see their parents again. Not all parents follow this rule, as characterized by Number Four's father, who always visited his son. Another important element of Loric culture is the festival of Quartermoon, which celebrates the Original Elders and their discovery of the Phoenix Stones which gifted the planet with abundant resources and gave the Garde their powers. Famous Loric on Earth A well known fact among Loric is that when a Loric has a relationship with a human, children resulting from the relationship do not develop Legacies but are nonetheless believed to be exceptional and gifted. Some of the greatest figures in Earth's history are believed born from human and Loric relationships. Some that Henri once mentioned as examples are: *Leonardo da Vinci *Julius Caesar *Alexander the Great *Thomas Jefferson *Isaac Newton *Aristotle *Genghis Khan *Albert Einstein *Many of the ancient Greek pantheon Trivia *The Loric accent sounds very similar to the French accent. Number Four's Cepan used this similarity to decide on his human name, Henri. References Category:Loric Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Chimæra Category:Cêpan Category:Loric Garde Category:Aliens